Snow Angel*
by DigitalGurl
Summary: This is just a little Takari fic I wrote: 60% sweet, 30% sap, 5% kinda sad but not really. Yes I do realize that that doesn't add up to 100%, but I couldn't come up with something else for the last 5.
1. First Part

  


~*~Hey guys, this is my first attempted fanfic, I hope you'll like it. I don't want to tell you much cause it would ruin the story, but I just wanted to let you know that Kari and TK are both around 13 years old. The story takes place in TK's point of view. Oh yeah, also, I don't own Digimon.~*~ 

## *Snow Angel*

**Part 1**

TK walked out of his school to meet up with Kari to walk home. Finally after endless hours of lectures and work, the bell had rung. Everyone was especially happy to get out because during the day it had snowed!! And everyone knew that it barely ever snowed where they live.   
  
He then spotted Kari and waved to her, and she smiled. She looked pretty today in her fur-lined winter jacket (don't worry, it's fake fur), standing there on the sidewalk, she looked so innocent-  
  
Splat! A snowball Kari had been hiding behind her back suddenly hit TK in the face. "HEY!" he yelled. So much for innocent.  
  
But it now it was started, a snowball fight was in the making.  
  
"Haha! Gotcha!" Kari said triumphantly.  
  
"Just wait...." muttered TK already busy packing snow. TK ran up to her and smushed it into her face.  
  
Back and forth the snow flew, but then they tiredly collapsed into the soft snow and made snow angels.   
  
"Hey look!" Kari said pointing at the snow angels, "It's Angemon and Angewomon!"   
  
TK laughed. "Your right!"  
  
"We better get home now, wanna come to my place?" Kari asked.   
  
"Sure, that'd be great."  
  
They started the long walk home, creating a trail of footprints as they went. _Kari's so fun to be around,_ thought TK, _I wonder if I'm starting to. . . . No. No way. We're just friends._   
  
Lately TK had been thinking about Kari often. He guessed he might be starting to feel more about her, but he then he always pushed the thought out of his mind. But no, he couldn't hide it. He was starting to like Kari differently. It was like he was scared, scared that Kari might not like him the same way. After all, she had Davis right?   
  
Davis. That was one problem. He obviously liked Kari, but TK wasn't sure that Kari liked him back. _Davis was always trying to impress her in some way or another, is that what I should do then to win her heart?_ But for some reason TK didn't think that was the way. Anyways, it didn't seem to be working for Davis.   
"Why are you being so quiet, TK?"  
  
TK blushed at being caught thinking about her. "Nothing much."   
  
"Oh come on, you don't have to hide it from me," Kari persisted.  
  
TK was suddenly tempted to let all his feelings flood out into words, and tell Kari everything he felt about her - but, but he couldn't. What if Kari didn't like him back? Then she would hate him for saying those things, they would feel uncomfortable together, he would ruin their friendship. And there was nothing more he cherished than their friendship.  
  
"Whoa!" Kari said as she slipped on some ice, and grabbed on to TK. He held onto her, to steady her, preventing her from falling. TK glanced into Kari's eyes as he held onto her and she retured his gaze, then they blushed and quickly looked away.   
  
"Thanks," whispered Kari, still looking away.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
_She was blushing!_ TK thought, hope gathering in him. _That must count for something, right? Or is it just my wishful thinking?_  
  
They walked in an uncomfortable silence, the only sound was the packing of the snow under their feet.  
  
Just then a car turned the corner, fast. Very fast. It suddenly hit a pack of ice and started skidding right towards TK!!  
  
TK just stood there, frozen in the headlights of the oncoming car, not able to move a muscle. All of his body was telling him he had to move, he had to get out of the way. It came closer, and -   
  
"TK! NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Kari seeing the danger TK was in made her act instinctively. She flung herself at TK, knocking him from the path of the reckless driver. Then suddenly a loud crunch was heard as it drove over a body - but strangely, no pain was felt.  
  
(to be continued)

  
  


~*~ Sorry guys, thats all for now. Don't worry, I'll continue it soon. I hope you enjoyed it, please write back your comments!! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't, just please don't be too mean :)~*~


	2. Second Part

  


~*~Hey everyone, here's part 2 of *Snow Angel*!! I had to write it right away cause I was so inspired by your reviews:) Thanks! Part 2 is in Kari's point of view this time. Happy reading! Oh, I don't own Digimon.~*~ 

## *Snow Angel*

**Part 2**

"Why do I feel so light?" Kari thought her eyes closed. She tentatively opened them, not knowing what she would see...  
  
"Oh my gosh!!" she screamed. She was floating, over - over her body? What?! But yes there she was floating over her body that was lying in a bed. Surrounding the bed was a heart moniter, a table, a thing with all these tubes that were connected to Kari - well the one lying in the bed.   
  
Kari observed her body, bruises covered her face, her arm bandaged, her leg with a cast. Yet, the horrifying injuries could not be felt by the floating Kari.   
  
_I must be in a hospital! But why?_   
  
And then it all rushing back to her in fragments: ...walking home...TK...car...out of control...ice... "Thats right! The car was heading straight for TK, and I pushed him out of the way! I must have then got...run...over. But I had to save TK, what was I supposed to do? Watch him get hit? What would I do if TK got hurt? Most of all: what would I do if he died?"   
  
Just thinking of that possibility of TK dying made Kari queasy. _ What would I do without out him? Life just wouldn't be worth living._   
  
"OK," said Kari, "So I've figured out that I'm in the hospital, but why am I floating above myself? I'm not _dead_, am I?" But she could see the heart monitor working, and that meant she was alive. "If I'm not alive in my body, and I'm not dead, then that must mean I'm...between life and death?" _Whoa._   
  
"Does that mean that I'm about to die?"   
  
Suddenly she heard yelling outside the door. "I'm sorry, you can't go in here sir, Kari Kamiya is in critical condition," an unrecognizable man's voice said, who must be a doctor.   
  
"You don't understand," she heard TK's voice say, "I have to go in, I have to see Kari! Right now!"   
  
"But-"   
  
"LET ME IN!!"   
  
"Uh....hm...ok, I guess, but only because this might be the last time you see her al-" But TK was already in the hospital room.   
  
TK closed the door, walked over to the side of Kari's hospital bed and and sat in a chair.   
  
"Kari," TK said, thinking Kari couldn't hear. "You've been in a coma for 5 hours now! You've got to wake up, you just gotta."   
  
"But TK! Don't you see me? I'm right here, I know I can't explain the floating-" But TK didn't show any recognition that she was there. Kari hovering over the scene realized that nobody could see or hear her.   
  
Then Kari suprisingly saw tears come to TK's eyes.   
  
"Oh, Kari, this is all my fault. I saw the car coming, I should have moved, I could have gotton out of the way, then everything would be alright. Then you wouldn't be here."   
  
A tear fell onto Kari's cheek from TK.   
  
"But TK!" Kari said, even though he couldn't hear her, "It's not your fault! It could have easily be me in shock standing there. Your not to blame!!"   
  
"I could have prevented this," TK went on, "I should be the one in the hospital bed. You saved my life. I owe my life to you. I'll do everything for you that will make you happy, I'll give you anything! Just get better! Don't - don't - d..." He couldn't manage to say, "don't die".   
  
_Oh my gosh, TK must really care for me......_ Kari thought, _But not as much as I care for him, right? He doesn't feel the same way I do. Does he? No he would have shared his feelings, he would have told me. Right? Well, it's not like I've told him..._   
  
Another tear fell from TK.   
  
"Oh, Kari. Just wake up, please. You mean everything to me. I never told you this before but-"   
  
_Huh?_ thought Kari.   
  
"I've never had the guts to say it but-" continued TK.   
  
_Go on. . ._   
  
"I - I - love you."   
  
(to be continued)   
  


~*~I hope you liked this!! I think I'll only have one more part left, kinda the conclusion. I still need to figure that one out, I need ideas! Please write back what you think of this! I'd reeaaallly appreciate it!! Thanks:)~*~


	3. Third Part

~*~OK, I am finally finished my *Snow Angel* fic!! Hope you guys it enjoy it!! In this final part it is in TK's point of view again. I do not own Digimon.~*~

## *Snow Angel*

**Part 3**

_What?_ thought TK. _ Did I just say "I love you"? I've finally let out my true and sincere feelings about Kari........but, too bad she'll never hear them. Yah, it was easy saying that when she was unconscious, but when she awakes -** if** she awakes - I'd be way to chicken to tell her._   
  
Everything was too complicated for TK. He already had enough troubles searching his feelings, he didn't need to have Kari to be in the hospital unconscious added on.   
  
It was hard to believe that just that afternoon, he and Kari were having the time of their lives, when suddenly the stupid car had to come and skid. And Kari, Kari the sweet caring girl who always puts others before her, was willing to sacrifice her own life for TK's.   
  
_Kari why? Why are you here in this hospital? What did you do to deserve this?_ thought TK, placing his hand on hers.   
  
"Mmmmm."   
  
"What?" said TK. _Did Kari just make a sound?_   
  
Kari suddenly slowly opened her eyes. "TK," she whispered, "Thank you."   
  
"Kari? Kari, your awake? Oh my gosh! Oh Kari I thought that you were gone, forever!" Tears of joy welled up in TK's eyes as he saw Kari awake, lying in the hospital bed.   
  
"Don't cry TK, I'm alright. I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me." Kari said quietly.   
  
"Huh? Kari? Did that car hit you harder than I thought? What do you mean you want to thank me? If anyone should be thanking someone, it should be me thanking you. Thank you Kari, thank you for saving my life," said TK.   
  
"TK, you don't understand, there is more to this than you know," said Kari. "While I was unconscious, I was gone, gone from my body. I was between life and death and my soul was floating in the hospital room."   
  
"Huh? Kari you've lost me. Are you trying to say that you were like a ghost or something? That your spirit was floating in this room?" asked TK.   
  
Kari nodded. "I don't completely understand what happened myself, but one thing I do know for sure is that you were the one who brought me back to my body. That is why I am thanking you, because you saved my life as well. I might have died if it weren't for you."   
  
"OK," said TK, "But I still don't understand why you think I that saved you. Where do I come in?"   
  
"Well," continued Kari, "While I was floating, I could see everything that was happening below. I could see me lying in the hospital, injured, and then I could hear you and a doctor arguing. You really wanted to come and see me, but the doctor wouldn't let you. But you wouldn't take no for an answer, you knew you had to see me. That really showed me how much you care for me."   
  
"Uh.....yeah, well, I do care for you, Kari," stammered a blushing TK.   
  
"Also, while you were sitting beside me, you were saying how much you didn't want to lose me, and that I just had to wake up, and that touched me alot as well," said Kari.   
  
"I was really scared you were going to leave me," confessed TK.   
  
"But one thing, one thing that you said that really showed me how much you cared was when you admitted that you loved me."   
  
"You - you heard that?" squeaked TK. "Oh boy...........I feel so........I dunno. I thought that you couldn't hear me. I-I can't believe it. Please Kari, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."   
  
"What TK? Hate you? How could I ever hate you? It was your love that brought me back. You wanted me too much for me to die, and I - I wanted you too much as well. You see TK, you are the reason I am here. Thank you."   
  
TK was speechless. _ Kari likes me too? This is too much...... But really, this is amazing, and - wonderful!!_   
  
"Kari, I had no idea that you liked me as well. I was too scared to share my feelings with you because I didn't think you felt for me in the same way and that it would ruin our friendship."   
  
"You see, it's partly my fault too, I never told you how I felt either. But I think now that we should be completely honest with each other," suggested Kari.   
  
TK smiled. "Good plan."   
  
(a week later)   
  
Kari was finally out of the hospital, but still had some bad bruises and a broken arm. TK and her were walking in the snow again, hand in hand (the one that was healthy that is). They were now officially "together".   
  
It had snowed again the other day, leaving everything covered in white, leaving everything pure. A perfect beginning to the relationship of Kari and TK.   
  
The two of them walked past some kids playing in the snow. The kids were making snowmen, forts, snowballs - and some were making snow angels.   
  
Kari pointed to the kids making snow angels, "I wish I was better so we could enjoy the snow more, and maybe make some snow angels. That is one of my favourite things, making snow angels."   
  
"Oh, I don't need snow angels to make me happy," said TK leaning down towards Kari to kiss her. "All I need to make me happy is you, Kari. You're my angel."   
  
THE END   
  
~*~_Ohhhh, how sweet!_ (wipes tears out of her eyes). Hehe, excuse my emotional openness. Anyways tell me what you think of my fic! Personally I think the ending is kinda cute, please review!! Right now I am trying to think of what my next story should be about........~*~ 


End file.
